Athletic protective pads, such as shoulder pads, rib protectors, hip pads, thigh pads, tail pads and so forth, are commonly worn by athletes in a variety of sports in which body contact with either another participant or a piece of equipment used in the sport presents the risk of injury. These types of protective pads have long been known and used by athletes in contact sports, such as football and hockey.
Compression wear, especially pants, has become widely used and accepted for active individuals and athletes engaged in sports and physical activity ranging from bicycling to football. The basic function of compression pants and compression shorts is to serve as an athletic girdle and support for muscles of the abdomen, lower back and thighs. This is accomplished through the use of a stretch fabric which is placed in tension as the part is pulled into position on the wearer's body. In sports such as football and baseball the shorts can be provided with internal pockets for receiving and holding protective pads. Hip, tailbone and thigh pockets may be provided on a fully-pocketed knee-length garment in order to provide maximum protection against impact. Alternatively, some or all of the protective pads may be sewn in permanently. Compression pants may additionally provide knee pads.
Sports such as football, baseball and hockey have long used protective helmets to provide head protection. The helmets include internal padding material for absorbing and cushioning impact.
These and other types of padding typically do not allow body heat to be released from the body. Thus, typical padding is very warm when worn by an athlete. This can decrease the athlete's level of performance and in extreme cases it can even be a cause of heat stroke. Furthermore, this padding typically is not breathable. The padding does not allow perspiration to be wicked away from the athlete's body. It is desirable for the padding to transfer heat and moisture away from the wearer.